


You Are Awesome

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Al has a heart, Fluff, Ivan WAS awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Al tells Ivan that he is awesome.
Relationships: Al Capone/Ivan the Terrible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You Are Awesome

"Ivan the Awesome?" Kahmunrah began to question.

Ivan nodded. "Da."

Kahmunrah said, "Well, I don't know if that's...it's just not…it doesn't quite have the same ring to it as Ivan the Terrible."

"But, I'm not terrible! I'm awesome!" Ivan pouted.

Kahmunrah sighed.

Ivan continued on about how he was awesome.

Finally, Kah just snapped. "You're not awesome! Don't you get it? Nobody likes you!"

Ivan's eyes grew wide, then darted out of the room.

A few moments later he was met by Al.

Al gazed at him. "Are you okay?"

Ivan silently shook his head.

Al told the Russian, "Well, what he says isn't true. You are awesome."

Ivan's gaze locked with Al's. "You mean it?"

Al nodded, his gaze softened. "Yeah. I do."

Ivan smiled slighlty.

Al spoke again. "Now let's get back in there and see what dumbass wants from us."


End file.
